Evan and Emma
by PhotoIzzy
Summary: I'm not that good at writting summaries, but here it goes. The story is about Emma's past a little bit. A B&E story with SOME J&S in it.


**Okay this is my first Fan fiction story ever. I hope you all like it. Please review, so I know how I can change/fix my next fan fiction. Enjoy:**

Chapter 1:

It was Sunday and everyone, including Adam was at doing something. At least that was what Emma thought when she woke up that morning. She thought that she would get up have breakfast, take a shower and sit in front of the fire place and catch up on her Jack Frost poems that she loves to read in front of the fireplace with a cup of hot coco on a cold winter day.

Her plans though didn't go at all like she wanted to. First everyone was still at Sanctuary, and eating breakfast. Secondly she learned that the reason that everyone was still there, was because they had to go on a mission to save another new mutant from Eckharts people.

When she walked into the lab with everyone else Adam started to speak. "Okay, you guys lets get down to business. Brennan would you _Please_ put a shirt on. Not everyone likes to see you half naked." Brennan mumbled something under her breath and waked away and came back with a tight white shirt. "As I was saying…", but Emma just couldn't keep her eyes off him. It's been over a year since they've met, but every time that she's near Brennan she gets bubbly feeling about him.

Shalimar and Jesse have been dating for about 5 months, and every time Emma sees them cuddle up she gets this jealousy feeling that she will never have that with Brennan or anyone else for that matter.

Emma didn't realize that everyone was already on the Helix and ready to go. She walked quickly to the Helix and sat there quietly, until they go to there destination. When they got there, Emma looked around and got the chills. They were in her hometown of Silver City. She couldn't believe it. The last time that she was here was when she left her parents house at the age of sixteen. Its been six years since she's talked to her parents. She went to visit them secretly and talked over the phone every couple of months but never visited them. She was scared to tell them that she can read peoples minds and emotions or shoot a "beam of emotions" from her forehead.

_I can't tell any one that this is where I grew up. I think they don't really need to know what happened to me in this place. I just hope the nightmares don't start again. I don't I can make them stop this time. Adam has already given me something to take if the nightmares become to real for me._ While she was thinking she didn't realize where she was going, and the next thing she knew some one was pushing her away. When she looked up she saw that it was Brennan. He looked angry at her. He started to scream "What do you think your doing! Are you crazy? You could of killed yourself or gotten hurt real bad."

Shalimar and Jesse ran over to make sure that everything was alright. As Shalimar pulled Emma up, Emma started to get a little dizzy and fell back down. Brennan caught and carried her back to the Helix to take her back to Sanctuary.

Some was looking from a tree all happy and thinking: "_So she's scared still from what happened 7 years ago. Perfect! My plan is going just liked I planned it. Nothing can get in my way!"_ Laughing with and evil grin there face.

Chapter 2:

Back at Sanctuary Emma was being put down on the table in the lab, still shaking. Brennan couldn't see Emma like this. He loved her, of course not telling her that. Every time that he had a chance to tell her some guy would get to her first. There was Caleb and Todd and Mike from the bar that every one that he was a great guy, besides Brennan. However, he was working for Eckhart all along, just like he suspected from the start. Brennan was VERY protective of Emma more then anyone else. He met her two years ago at a bar when she asked him to help her. He could remember it as if it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_She walked in like she was running a race with a scared expression on her face. Her short red hair was in a ponytail, or at least it was and was wearing blue jeans and an off the shoulder dark green shirt. _

_He couldn't believe his eyes. She was the most beautiful creature he has every seen. When she walked up to him, he could sense that she was endangered. When he saw two big fat guys looking around for her (at least he assumed) he went over to her and asked if she needed any help. She answered, but at the same time trying to breath: "Would…hiving…help me…I kinda…hiving…need some…hiving…one to get those…hiving… guys over there to leave me alone." Brennan being a soft guy sadi: "What do you need me to do?" The girl who finally introduced herself as Emma replied: "All I need you to do is distract them until I get away from here. Do you think you can do that?" Brennan answered: "Of course, but first you must agree to me at the Hilton Hotel at about 11:00 p.m. tonight. I at least to know a little about the girl I'm going to save. Emma hesitated for a second and then agreed._

_By then the two big guys that were after Emma have already seen her and were coming her away. Brennan…_

Adam was talking to him, not realizing that he has been daydreaming for the past couple of minutes. He sees that Emma has stopped shaking and is now resting. Jesse and Shalimar have left to go on there 6 month anniversary after knowing that Emma was going to be okay. Brennan just sat there holding Emma's hand waiting till she gets up to tell her how he feels about her.

Chapter 3:

Emma's Dream

It was a dark and very cold. Emma just saw black trees around her. Finally she felt that someone else was there in her dream. She hoped that it was Brennan. Then she can tell him all about how much she loves him and that she has since the first time she met him at the bar two years ago. But when she turns around she doesn't see Brennan, she sees the last person that she wants to see. EVER! "Hello Emma. We meet again." the dark skinned person al in black with a grin that one would give when they are plotting something evil. "Hello Evan. How is Fordrock and Mary been? I hear that you have been quite the celebrity here." Emma says with disgust. "Fordrock is good and Mary and I are married now." Evan replies. "I figured that you and Mary would end up together. You both were always perfect for each other. Never could figure out why though. Because you tried to rape me and then kill me, maybe!" Emma screamed at him. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. We weren't going to kill you." "Right, you were just going to set me on fire. And if that didn't work you were going to "fun" with me, by raping me. Weren't you!" Emma getting way to upset, that could really harm her badly if she goes to far. Evan started to speak again: "_WELL _if you listened to us you wouldn't have been in that situation in the first place." Emma spat at him and kept on walking, to find a way out of her dream.

She only got as far as a block when Evan was in front of her again. "So is this how were going to play? Fine with me. It will make this whole killing you even more fun then I thought." Before Emma could reply to what she said he vanished and she jumped straight up form the lab table all sweating and breathing heavly.

Chapter 4:

"Are you okay?" Brennan asked Emma worriedly. He had been sitting next to her for the past hour and a half looking at her as she twist and turned giving expressions that wanted to punch the living day lights out of , who ever was causing her the pain. Instead he said: "why don't you take a shower and I'll make you some soup and then you can lye down a little more?" "I think I'll just go to bed, but thank you Brennan any way".

Emma walked out of the lab looking a little scared of everything that was near her. He couldn't understand what was going on with her. It had been like this for days. She would lock herself up ion her room for day only leaving it when necessary. Brennan was determined to figure out what was bothering her. Even, if it's the last thing he does.

The next day things were almost back to normal, besides from the fact that Shalimar and Jesse were engaged since last night and Emma still hasn't come out over her room since last night. "I wonder what has been bothering Emma? She was like this around the same time last year." Shalimar said to no one in particular. "You know your right, hunny. She was like this around the same time last year. I wonder if it has to do with something from her past?" Jesse relied and giving a very long and deep kiss.

Brennan felt like he was going to gag. But what can he say; they found love and grabbed at it. He only wishes that this will happen to him with some one (Emma) soon. He hates when he looks every where and every one seems to be in love besides him.

It was around four in the afternoon when Emma heard a soft knock on her door. Shalimar came in. All glowing and everything, she heard that Jesse and her are going to be married soon. Emma was happy for her best-friend and couldn't wait till the wedding. Something about weddings though always made her sad. She could never figure out why. She sometimes feel, that maybe its because she still hasn't found that special person that she wants to spend the rest of her life with. Or she has and she still hasn't got the guts to tell him how she feels about him.

"Are you okay Emma?" Shalimar asked with a concerned look. "I'm fine I just some time alone, if you don't mind." Emma replied. She was still in her pajamas and had her knees tucked under her head. "Okay. But, I'm here if you need to talk about anything." Shalimar left and Emma just couldn't control it anymore. She started to cry so hard it made her shake wildly. She doesn't what came over her, but the next she knew, she was back in the cold dark place with the dark trees again.

This time to afraid to wait around for anyone to come, Emma started to run away. She had know idea where she was going. All she knew was that she wanted to find a way out, and fast. Sadly though Evan reappeared in front of her again. "How are you Emma? Are you ready to do as I asked?" Never!" Emma screamed to Evan. "Fine, have it your way. However, be afraid now, because something will happen to you if you don't watch where you're looking." And at that Evan vanished again.

Brennan heard the scream from Emma's room and ran as fast as he could to her. When he got to the door, he just opened it and was scared for Emma more than he could ever imagine. She was screaming something that he couldn't comprehend and moving back and forth on the bed very fast. She was sweating so much that she could have had a pool made just out of her sweat. Brennan went over and put an arm around her and tries to calm her down. It didn't work. He tried shaking her, but that didn't work either. By now Shalimar, Jesse, and Adam are there watching the whole "episode"' of Emma's. Adam comes over and sticks something into Emma that has calmed her down.

"Bring her to the lab immediately." Adam said as if the case that Emma had a disease that had to be treated right away.

Chapter 5:

Brennan picked her up and brought her to the lab. The second that Emma's head hit the lab table, she started to shake again. "Do something!" Brennan screamed towards Adam. Adam again sticks something into Emma so she can calm down. "I'm afraid it is worse then I thought." Adam said mostly to himself, but a little to loud so that everyone else can hear.

"What is worse?" Shalimar already in tears. Afraid that something is going to happen to her best-friend. Jesse hugged Shalimar more tightly then before. "What is worse?" Shalimar repeats to Adam, with a little anger in it. "I guess I should tell you now. Please sit first, you might need to." Adam said. "I'll stand, just start talking." Brennan replied holding Emma's hand very protectively.

"It was a year before she met any of you, just about this time. She was going to work like always even though it was a Sunday. As she was walking someone pulls a car up to her a points a gun at her saying, if she didn't get in the car now, he was going to shoot him. Emma couldn't have been any older than 16 and was afraid that she was going to fie that she got in. She already knew that she had powers, she just didn't know how to use them that well. The guy with the gun was Evan. Evan was a strong mutant who had the same powers as Emma only he also had the same powers just like yours Brennan. As I was saying, Emma didn't know what to do, that she did what she was told. They were driving for about 10 minutes, until the car stopped in front of an old warehouse, that use to make all different kinds of electronics until they went bankrupt. Evan pushed Emma out of the car and had the gun behind her back, telling her to walk. Emma was scared out of her mind. Evan…." Wait. How do you know some much of the details of the story if you weren't there?" Shalimar asked curiously. "I knew because I was there. I was working on a project which can detect mutants. Just like today, only then I was just starting to learn about them. As I was saying before about the story, Emma was terrified and had know idea what to do. When Evan started to speak, Emma felt more comfortable with the situation. Like Evan has the power to get some one to do anything that he wants him to do. He said: "You don't know me, but we are good friends of your family. I was in town and was wondering if you can help me in doing something?" Being Emma, she thought for a moment, couldn't get why all of a sudden she wasn't scared to help Evan. She nodded yes, and Evan grinned. "Okay. I want you to…." Adam didn't get time to finish the story, when Emma woke up with a fright. "What is going on?" Emma asked every one. Wondering why she was on the lab table. The last thing she remembers was her trying to figure out, why Evan was coming back now after 7 years!

"How are you feeling?" Brennan asked still holding her hand. The warmth of Brennan's hand swept through out Emma's entire body. She felt safe around Brennan, more than around anyone else in the room. "You started to shake and scream again from your nightmares again." Jesse said. "Are they worse then before?" Adam asked now. "I still can't believe that he hasn't come back until now. After what happened to me he would haunt my nightmares. Now he feels like showing up and messing everything up. I'm not going to let him do that to me anymore. His done it once and he isn't doing it again." Emma got up to fast that she almost fell from being to dizzy. Brennan caught her and said "Why don't I take you to bed and rest for a little while?"

Brennan brought Emma to her room and laid her down under her covers. Brennan was too afraid right this second to even look at Emma now. He was afraid that if she moved, he would grab her and kiss her until she couldn't breathe anymore. She looked to sexy and beautiful in bed, with her hair laid out on the pillow. "Hmmhmm… Do you need anything before I go?" "Could you stay here with me Brennan. At least I fall to sleep? I'm afraid that I'll have another nightmare and won't be able to control it this time." "Of course I can stay. I would do anything you want me to do." Brennan replied. Thinking; _What am I going to do? I can't take advantage of her. She almost could of died today. I'll have to tell her that I love her another time, when the situation isn't like this._

Brennan got under the covers and gathered Emma into his arm and kissed her in her forehead. When Emma looked up, the last straw was taken from Brennan. He bent down and kissed Emma hard on the lips. Before he knew it the kiss was getting deeper and deeper. They broke the kiss so that they can breathe. "I'm sorry that wasn't supposed to happen, or at least not now." Brennan said trying to figure out what Emma was going to say next. "Then why did you kiss me?" Emma asked. "Well… (Itching the back of his head. Like he always does when he trying to explain something to someone in a weird situation) Umm…. I always wanted to kiss you. The only problem was that I could never get the courage to do it, and when you fainted twice today, I thought that if I didn't do it now I could loose you. Please don't be mad at me." "How long have you wanted to kiss me?" Emma asked. "Huh?" "How long did you want to kiss me?" Emma repeats herself. "Since I've laid eyes on you." Brennan said with as much courage as he possibly can. "Good." Emma replied with a grin that reached from ear to ear. "Good?" Brennan was confused. "Good. I've wanted to kiss you also, since the first time I've met you." Brennan was so happy that he kissed her again with even me depth, that the next thing he knew they both naked and Emma was on top of him.

"Are you sure that you want to do it right now?" Brennan said while panting and kissing every inch of Emma's body. "I've been waiting two years for this. I'm ready." Brennan chuckled and then slide into her body, with so much force that Emma screamed. But, not because she was in pain (which she was), but because she felt like she had died and gone to heaven and was reborn again.

When Brennan slipped out of Emma, he took her into his sweaty arms and kissed her. "I can't believe I've waited this long to have you just like this. It must be a dream." Brennan said to Emma while still kissing her all over again. Emma chuckled and replied with a grin: "Well if it's a dream, don't wake me up from it." "I'll do that." And with that Brennan and Emma made love through out the entire night.

Chapter 6:

It was about six o'clock when Brennan felt some one stirring next to him. Remembering what happened that night, he closed his arms even tighter around Emma. When Emma started pushing away from him and hitting him, he knew that something was wrong. He looked at her and saw her moving from side to side and screaming with a voice that seemed like she was scared out of her wits. He tried to calm her down, but couldn't. All of a saddened Emma jumped up from the bed and just stood there.

"Are you okay hunny?" Brennan asked her worriedly. He just hoped that these nightmares will go away soon. Emma just ran out of the room in her robe. Brennan got up and shoved his pants on as soon as possible and ran after Emma. When he found her, she was outside of Sanctuary in the dead of winter just wearing a thin robe around her.

He walked over to her and tried to bring her back inside, but she wouldn't budge. It was like her feet had crazy glue on, and the glue had dried already. Brennan ran inside and called Adam, Shalimar and Jesse (whom looked like they busy doing something at that moment) to come outside and try to help him get Emma back inside before she dies from the weather. Adam got his manipulator to try to convince Emma to come in with out using force on her. When they went back outside they saw Emma, but not where she was a second ago. She was at the edge of the cliff about to jump off. Brennan ran as fast as he can and caught Emma before she killed herself.

They all went back inside and brought Emma into the lab again. "What the hell is going on with Emma?" Brennan asked with such an angry tone that he shook the whole mountain. "I don't know? This doesn't seem like what Evan was going to make Emma do. He isn't that cruel to try to kill someone like that." Adam said in a calm but worried voice. "I don't care what the hell that son-of-a-bitch would make someone kill themselves, all I care is what he is doing to Emma. You better fix this Adam, or I swear to g-d that I will find Evan by myself if I need to, and kill the living day lights out of him, if he even thinks that he is going to harm Emma anymore." Brennan stated angrily. "Why don't you cool done Brennan, before jumping to anything." Shalimar said. "WHAT? Would you do that if Jesse was in this state? I don't think so. And I won't do that to Emma either. I love her so much that I won't have ANYONE trying to hurt her." Brennan had finally broken down and was crying and didn't care if anyone thought that it was pathetic. This was the love of his life that was endangered. He isn't going to let anyone hurt her.

Shalimar tried to touch Brennan to assure him that Jesse and her are with him. However, Brennan didn't want any sympathy from anyone. He walked out of the lab and out of Sanctuary.

_Perfect. The boyfriend is now going crazy, just like I wanted him to. With him and Emma out of the way, I'm closer to getting to my goal. Adam will see that_ _I'm the most powerful Mutant ever. Soon everyone will know and will have to obey me, unless they want to be killed._ Evan was just too happy by this that he didn't realize that Emma can still hear him form miles away, even if she is half concise.

Chapter 7:

Brennan had no idea where he was heading. All he knew that he was doing was he was going to find this Evan that is ruining Emma now. He found himself ending up in Silver City, where this whole thing happened. He knew that something about this place was very important place for her. He was determined to find out what it is.

At Sanctuary:

Emma finally woke up. She found that Jesse and Shalimar were sleeping in each others arms on the chair and Adam as usual was trying to find out what the answer to the problem. Shalimar was the first person to find Emma awake. Knowing that one movement would wake Jesse up, Shalimar lifted her self up very carefully. _Being a feral has its good points in this case_ Shalimar thought with a grin. Adam was the next to notice and walked right next to Shalimar and asked Emma how she was feeling. Emma said that she was fine but a little tired. Adam told her to go to sleep; she needed all the rest that she can get. Before she drifted back to sleep, she asked Shalimar where Brennan was. Shalimar gave her a disappointed look and said that he got to upset and just left. They haven't seen him for a few hours already and he wasn't answering his comrink. Before Emma could reply she was back to sleep, even more deep then before.

Silver City:

Brennan found a bar and walked in. He ordered a beer and looked around the place before he got his beer. When he took a swig at the beer he asked the tattooed bartender if he knew someone named Evan. The bartender replied: "The only Evan that I know from this town hasn't been here since our little Emma ran away from home. When Evan first cam into town, everyone thought he was nice. But time passed and all of a sudden you would see Emma all baggy eyed and looked scared to death everytime you saw her. That lasted about 2 months. After that Emma left town and no one has seen her since." _Poor babe. Evan is definitely going to die tonight, if it's the last thing I do. _"As soon as Emma left, so did Evan. With out a trace left behind him. As if never was here in the first place." "Did anyone know why this Evan guy was here in the first place?" Brennan asked. "Nope." the bartender replied while pouring him another drink.

At Sanctuary:

Emma was under a lot of stress now. She was too afraid to go back to sleep. Afraid that Evan would come back to her in her dreams, but she won't be able to come out of them. Brennan hasn't come backed to Sanctuary in 3 days. Emma was getting worried as was the rest of the team that something had happened to Brennan. Every night Shalimar, Jesse and Emma would go out for 2 hours looking for Brennan. First at the places that they thought he would be and then everywhere else in town.

Emma was afraid to suggest that he might have gone to Silver City. She had a feeling that Brennan might of found something about why she knew Evan so well. She didn't have the energy and was also scared to tell everyone else. Her own parents don't even know why she left town so early. She just put that whole period of time deep in side her. Hoping that she would never have to go back into being in that position again. EVER!

All of a sudden Emma hears the alarm that a trespasser has approached Sanctuary. She was scared out of her wits that it might be Evan. Before she could continue her thoughts a big blast broke half the wall in front of her, sending her flying back, hitting her head on the wall behind her.

Chapter 8:

Brennan just knew. Like someone entered his head and told him what is going on. He got up dropping his 15 beer of the day and ran to his car. He didn't care if her got a ticket for speed driving, he had to get back to her. When he finally got to Sanctuary, he was afraid that he was to late. As he walked into the main room he saw pieces of a wall scattered all over. Suddenly he saw so red "string" sticking out of the pieces of rocks. Brennan ran quickly stared to pull the pieces of wall away. He finally was able to get Emma was out.

She wasn't moving at all. Brennan tried everything to wake her up. He fell to the ground holding her closely and crying. "Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this? I finally got to tell her how I feel about her and you take her away from me? You can't do that! You can't do that! You can't do that!" By then Brennan was crying so hard that you could barley understand what he was saying. He kissed Emma on the lips. The next thing he knew, she was kissing her back. Not caring that she was hurt that bad (well he did but he was just to happy) he deepened the kiss. When they broke up for air, Brennan was the first one to speak. "I thought you were dead? What happened?" Emma grinned and replied happily, knowing that Brennan loved her, even if he hasn't said so. She could tell by the way he kissed. "I could never live you, when I just got you. I love you and would never leave you. Evan must have blasted the wall, sending me back. I was just in a "comma" for a little bit. I could feel you. I'm so glad that you came back. I got so worried that you would never come back." "I'll NEVER leave you again. I love you and to stupid to just leave you when you needed me the most. When I find that son-of-a-bitch, I'm going to hurt him so badly that he was going to wish that he was never alive in the first place."

Before Emma could answer, a voice behind them came. One that they wish never would come. EVER "Well, well, well. Look what we have here? To little love birds. How cute. You can just make me sick." Evan said. Brennan placed Emma down very carefully whispering to her, no to move and that he will be back in a sec. Brennan was to fast for Emma to tell him not to. "Buddy, I hope you already made your will, because we're going to hear it very soon." Evan just laughed.

Brennan wasn't prepared for this next thing. He was on the ground. He jumped up and threw such an electric ball, with so much force that it pushed Evan out of the whole in the room. The last thing he said before he was pushed put was; "We will meet again, and this time I WILL finish what I came to finish. And you (pointing at Emma) will regret for EVER stepping over the line."

As soon as he was gone, Brennan went right over to Emma and kissed her. Emma broke from the kiss and said: "I think we should go look for the others. Not that I wouldn't _LLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEE_ to continue this right now." Grinning from ear to ear just like Brennan. They got up and before the could even get 3 steps forward Shalimar, Jesse, and Adam came rushing in. "WHAT the hell happened here?" Adam asked, but you can sense he had some concern in it. "Well… Evan came to visit but he already left. I'm sorry you guys didn't get to say hello. Or now goodbye." Brennan grinned. "You couldn't have waited just a few more seconds before we came back to help you." Shalimar complained jokingly.

Later, after things were cleared and Emma and Brennan were checked and really told what happened today, everyone retired to their beds. Emma and Brennan were in Emma's room. They were both sweaty from just making love for the second time tonight. Emma was so happy that Brennan and her were finally together. "What are you thinking?" Brennan asked, noticing that Emma was smiling. "I was just thinking how happy I am. And how I never want to have this moment in time to go forward." Brennan just loved the way she thinks, (with other things included too). "Well who says that we have to do anything else but this?" Brennan replied. Emma threw a pillow at him and stated: "I am happy that you like this as much as I do, but we do have to do other things besides stay in bed _aaaallllllllll_ the time." "Who said just in bed I was thinking just never leaving this room. I mean we have a bathroom right there (pointing to the door on his left) and we can always just order or ask someone bring us food every now and then." "You have the craziest ideas Brennan." "I know and that's why you love me so much." They laughed and the next thing Emma knew was Brennan was entering her again. She was so happy. She felt like screaming it out to the world

Epilogue:

_A year and a half late:_

"Push. Push" said the doctor. "We're NEVER having another baby again. Do you heat me?" Emma said while pushing as hard as she can. It's been 9 months of waiting and anticipation for this moment. Brennan and she were having a baby. Twins! Brennan laughed and replied: "I know that after this is over, you will want more babies. Don't worry now, only one more baby to go." After 2 minutes there was a screech in the room. Emma fell back on the bed and laughed. "Congratulations folks, you have to healthy babies." Brennan bent down and kissed on the forehead. "Did you hear that sweety, we're parents."

The doctor came over to them and handed each one of them a baby. Soon Shalimar, Jesse, and Lexa ( The new recruit to the family) came in with balloons and teddy bears for the kids. "Wow! They look beautiful, don't they Jesse?" "The sure do, just like when Lexa was born." Kissing his daughter's forehead. "Where's Adam?" Brennan asked them. "He'll be hear in a sec. He said that he had some big news for us." Jesse replied.

"Did I miss anything" Adam said like he had been running a race and finally made it to the end. "Nope. You just came on time to meet your new grandchildren" Emma replied happily. Adam took the kids into both of his hands and smiling. "So what's the big news?" Brennan asked Adam. "Oh yeah that. I just wanted to tell you guys that Geomax has been destroyed and that we are now rich. I have no idea how it happened. I wasn't paying any attention as to why we have so much money. I jjust couldn't wait to tell you guys. You all will be getting 2 million dollars EACH!" Everyone was so happy, they were speechless. The silence was broken from one of the twins and everyone laughed. Brennan bent down and kissed Emma. "I love you so much. And I love that we are together." "I love you too Brennan. And I can't live my life without you ever."

"So… how soon do you want to start on the next baby/babies?" "Hold it cowboy. Lets have one kid at a time" Emma replied chuckling. "What can I say, I love you to much. I want to have lots of babies with you. You can't say that I'm not an ambition man, now can you?" Brennan asked. "No you can't. No you ca…" Emma didn't have time to finish the sentence when Brennan started to kiss her.


End file.
